Holy night
by Jeedah
Summary: Mi regalo para todos ustedes... una simple cena era tal vez lo que Nero esperaba... DantexNero Feliz Navidad Happy X-Mas !


**Holy Night**

**Notas del autor**: oigan no me maten… lo hice a tan solo unas horas de la víspera navideña, pero esto es como un regalo para todos mis amigos, y las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mis fics y/o dejarme comments… muchas gracias, Espero que el año que viene sea maravilloso para todos ustedes ^^ ánimo!

¿Aún conmigo?

Let's READ!!!

* * *

La blanca nieve golpeaba dulcemente su cristal, y a diferencia de los demás días del año, algo bastante raro, era que ese día, solo ese día… la nieve parecía tener un pacto secreto con la ciudad pues en vez de una tormenta, caía tan graciosamente que parecía un paisaje sacado de algún libro. Nero se recargó en la ventana dando un largo suspiro, hipnotizado por la lenta danza de los copos de nieve. Una débil sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se asomó por la ventana encontrando a varios niños de la ciudad que jugaban en aquel manto blanquecino. Y algo llamo su atención.

Nuevamente sonrió solo que ahora de manera más pronunciada, Kyrie, la chica por la que alguna vez sintió algo llamado amor, se encontraba sentada en un banquito, observando a los demás niños jugar, tal y como lo hacía el semi-demonio. Para Nero, después de todos aquellos sucesos desencadenados en ciudad fortuna los meses anteriores, el amor de Kyrie se había convertido en algo mas profundo pero a la vez distinto, en realidad, Nero ya no la amaba, la quería como si fuese su hermana, ese mismo sentimiento de hermandad nació en la joven quien no podía ver a Nero de alguna otra manera, cosa que a ambos les hizo bastante bien.

Nero soltó un nuevo suspiro mientras se levantaba perezosamente de la ventana, se acomodó la larga bufanda roja y camino rumbo a las escaleras, su sonrisa desapareció tras observar aquella prenda, La bufanda roja… tan roja como la vestimenta de aquel hombre que cambió su vida con solo mirarle, aquel hombre que ahora se encontraba tan lejos… de la ciudad… de él.

Bajo tranquilamente las escaleras, llegando hasta la cocina, se quitó la gabardina y bufanda, posteriormente se acercó al horno solo para comprobar que el pavo estaba casi listo. Hacía apenas unas semanas que Nero no conocía siquiera lo que era un condimento, y después de la gran (y de verdad GRAN) Tutoría de Kyrie, descubrió algunas dotes culinarias que jamás pensó que tenía. Observó a su alrededor, la pasta y la ensalada ya estaban listas y lo ultimo que faltaba era el pavo, curiosamente la cena estaba preparada inconscientemente para más de dos personas, aunque Nero le había insistido a Kyrie de cenar fuera, ella le había convencido de preparar la cena, finalmente la fecha se prestaba una sola vez en el año.

El peliblanco no tuvo opción, aunque no se sentía comodo, sería la primera navidad sin Credo pero Kirye había demostrado su fortaleza durante todo ese tiempo, y Nero estaba tan agradecido de no soportar solo aquella carga.

-¿Está casi listo?- preguntaron desde la puerta de la cocina

-Si… solo falta el pavo- contesto tranquilamente, a pesar de que le sorprendió divagando. – ¿Pero no crees que es mucho? Sólo comeremos tu y yo- Kyrie no dijo nada, solo una sonrisa salió en respuesta a la interrogante de Nero, quien le miró algo confuso.

-Voy a salir Nero, ¿puedo encargarte la casa? Regreso en la noche- Nero asintió autónomamente, su mente seguía en otro lugar.

-No llegues tarde, no quiero cenar solo- fue su respuesta, la chica asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después salir de la cocina. Dejando a Nero solo.

_Sólo _así se sentía su corazón, no por que no quisiera a Kyrie, jamás había estado mas contento con haber elegido el quedarse a vivir con ella, pero había algo que le faltaba a él para estar completamente feliz, y aunque su corazón ya sabía que era, su razón no lo admitiría.

Fue a sentarse en el sillón recargando su cabeza en el respaldar, cerrando los ojos y sin darse cuenta siquiera… quedándose dormido.

_Ahí estaba él…_

_En la entrada de Fortuna, su roja gabardina hacia el contraste con la blancura de la nieve, como sangre, como sangre que cubría el paisaje._

_Y él se encontraba caminando hacia la entrada, su corazón latía desaforado que parecía querer salírsele del pecho._

_- Te he estado esperando- dijo aquel hombre, su voz, tan deliciosamente grave hechizaba los sentidos de Nero, quien seguía acercándose hasta que le divisó completamente._

_-Dante- el hombre sonrió tras escuchar su nombre, sus ojos sólo lo miraban a él, aquellos ojos tan azules que parecía que congelaban, pero a Nero solo le transmitían todo lo contrarió, le transmitían calor, amor._

_Su caminata comenzó a hacerse carrera, en la desesperación de poder llegar hasta donde estaba Dante quien le aguardaba con los brazos abiertos. Tanto tiempo, tanto había esperado para eso, sólo para darse cuenta de que lo amaba, lo amaba más que a su vida misma. Y aunque al principio Nero se lo había negado, ahora ya no podía. El amaba a Dante._

_-Nero…NERO…NERO!! –_

Despertó de golpe… de alguna manera consciente de su sueño, poniéndose colorado ante la mirada de Kyrie quien al parecer había sido la culpable de despertarle de su maravillosa experiencia. Y algo decepcionado, le dirigió una leve sonrisa a su "hermana"

-Creí que llegarías mas tarde- le cuestionó, dándose cuenta de que apenas se estaba ocultando el sol. - ¿Paso algo?

Kyrie negó tranquilamente con la cabeza y tomó a Nero de las manos jalándolo consigo.

-¡Ven! Tenemos a un invitado – dijo sonriente ante la confundida mirada de Nero. No esperaban a nadie… ¿o si?

Cuando ambos llegaron a la cocina, Nero sintió una extraña sensación alojándose en su estómago.

-Afuera a empezado a hacer frío ¿eh…pibe?- Aquella voz, sólo podía pertenecer a una persona. Nero tragó en seco antes de articular una sola palabra.

-¿Da…Dante?- el aludido le sonrió, tal y como en su sueño, y justamente eso era lo que Nero creía que ocurría… ¿acaso soñaba?

Kyrie le dio un leve empujón, haciéndolo caer en la realidad, al darse cuenta que por esa acción, se encontraba a escasos centímetros del mayor.

-Voy a arreglar la mesa, ustedes dos no tarden, que tenemos hambre- dijo Kyrie saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Tenemos? – se preguntó, pero con un tono de voz sobrecogido que Dante se rió.

-¿Te sorprende pibe?- preguntó alegre el cazador, rodeando a Nero en un abrazo, atrayéndolo hacia él. – Invite a unas amigas espero no te moleste- Nero negó enérgicamente, sintiendo la traicionera sangre invadir sus mejillas, Dante sonrió ante aquella imagen tan tierna. Dándole un beso en la nariz.

-¿Da…Dante?- el cazador le soltó sin antes darle nuevamente un beso fugaz pero tan cálido que Nero volvió a sonrojarse.

-Las explicaciones son para después peque… por ahora sólo disfruta del momento- Dicho esto, Dante salió de la cocina, seguido de Nero.

Al llegar al comedor encontraron a Trish, Lady y a Kyrie platicando alegremente, las tres les dedicaron la mirada y posteriormente una sonrisa.

-Se ven tan lindos los dos juntos- dijo Lady con una copa en mano.

-Eh! Mas te vale cuidarle Dante, o te las veras conmigo- comentó Trish pícaramente, y Kyrie con la mirada parecía querer decir lo mismo, Dante asintió.

-Lo prometo- dijo, levantando la mano y con la que tenía libre, sujetar a Nero de la cintura. El lo veía y no se lo creía

-Feliz Navidad Nero- le dijo Dante con una sonrisa, Nero se sintió tan contento al escuchar esa palabra, por primera vez…

-Feliz Navidad.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Espero les haya gustado, lo hice muy simple… espero que haya sido de su agrado, los quiero!!

¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!

Let's ROCK!!


End file.
